


Unwanted

by RobinKit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinKit/pseuds/RobinKit
Summary: When the All-father ordered his execution Loki should have expected this. No good things come to him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> You know the usual excuses. I am not a native speaker, writers' block, etc. etc. Just enjoy this piece of angst.

It is obsolete. It is pain. It is misery. It is endless. It is peace. And it is glorious. This sweet torture. 

She has finally, _finally_ , embraced him after the not entirely unexpected decision of the Allfather. _Not father, never again. Lies, all his life. Lies has slipped past his teeth with such ease because he learned from the very best._

His instincts had taken over and he fought with a fire that he didn’t know he had. He fought and fought when his body surrounded. But She has been patient and understanding and waited quietly until he was done. Until he accepted his fate and was ready for Her. And it didn’t take long. Because for what was he fighting so hard for? 

For two fathers. One who gave him up before he even met him and one that made him into the liar he is. One made from the cold. Uncaring by nature and didn’t pretend he was anything else. The other a king of gold and warmth and strength whose throne was built upon deceit. Pretense. 

A brother who is his opposite in every way. Light to his darkness. _A thunderous laughter and bone-breaking hugs._ Honesty to his lies _. ‘Once I’m older I will hunt the monsters down and slay them all. Just like you did father’._ Bruteness to his planning. _Sent the Destroyer. Do it now. Thor always gets back on top, no matter what the challenge before him. Once he knows what filth you are he will fulfill his oath and hunt the monster down. Kill him now before he kills you. Kill him so you can kill every piece of filth without a drop of Asgardian blood spilled. He started the war and he is a soldier. He knows the risks of what he started._

The queen whose vision sees far into the future. The Goddess of wisdom and foresight. Did she know what type of monster she held to her breast? Did she raise him up so he could fall even a greater height? 

Slowly reason wrangled instincts into its place. Slowly his mind realized why he should give up. Why he should go into the dying of the light. Into that sweet embrace. He gave up and gave himself to Her numbing embrace. The only embrace he could now run to. 

But even She didn’t want him.

She had taken him to a forgotten and dark place. A place between the realms where no light is found and only darkness lives. It is a wasteland where nothing can grow with falling meteors and poisonous moons. Bare rock littered the ground as far as the gaze could see. 

Life is only found with the enormous purple alien on the stone throne who looks down on him with disdain but yet, also with interest. Like he is dirt found under his big shoe. Filthy, beneath him. But with a possibility of potential use. But dirt isn't that interesting so the alien looks behind him. To Her. 

“Why have you brought him to me, my love? He belongs to your domain, not mine.”

  
“Because I don’t want him, Thanos. He is broken in the most hideous and delicious ways and even I can’t heal him truly. When the golden king breaks something he does it thoroughly.” 

She comes near him and he whimpers. Pride is something he has left behind a long time ago. He gave himself up to her and he is Hers to command. He couldn’t refuse her even if he did have the energy to defy Her. Yet his muscle contract and jerk him away from Her. It didn’t matter that it took him closer to the purple alien, he just wants to get _away_. 

Dragging himself away he cuts himself open on the sharp rocks but he doesn’t even notice _. Just take me. Take me and give me peace that only You can give. Please. No more…_

_Pain_. 

Its white-hot claws coursed through him. Shooting up from his limbs and grabbed his throat, making him _scream_. 

_It is the void, pain, torture, misery. It was supposed to be nothing. It should be quick. Not more torture. It should-_

“That was hardly necessary.” She said after he had stopped squirming and screaming, standing before him and giving the purple creature a mock scolding look. 

“He should learn. No one shall disrespect You.”

“He cannot _learn_ now, he _died_. There is nothing left of him that I did not make. He is simply a body with a seidr level that equal only to the All-Mother and the All-father. And he is a gift from me to you”

“Love, I appreciate any gift that you give me with all my heart and I cherish them with every breath I take. But he isn’t a gift, is he? He could be a soldier for me but I have the Chitauri. They are unstoppable and I have no need for more muscle, so why grant me him?” 

“Because you’re right, the Chitauri is a force that should be feared but they are mindless and incapable of strategy. This one is. He has no thoughts beyond need right now, but he understands that he can get what he wants by being cold and calculating. Asgard saw to that.”

The purple creature turns to him again, leaning forward on his throne putting a hand under his massive chin, looking at him again like he is a bug. A shiny bug.

“The Chitauri are _lacking_ in some aspects, yes. I don’t deny that but I have my daughters for that. Nebula and Gamora may not be from my blood but they have my ways. They will be fearsome leaders when they assent and I know that the soldiers will listen to them.” 

“But what do they know of outside the Void? They have only known space and its small and weak planets. The Realms are a different matter entirely. He has stood at the center and has been taught its ways since birth.”

  
“They will adapt. But as I have said I cannot bear to refuse any gift You have given me, my love. So I will accept him and I shall train him.”

Those blue eyes focus on him again and they shine with unholy glee. 

“He shall be the leader than of the first charge into the Nine Realms.” 

Why didn’t he just die when the Allfather ordered his execution? 


End file.
